Acute
by mayuui-chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga gadis yang berkepribadian yang lemah-lembut berhati baik dan tulus, akan mengalami hari-hari yang lebih berwarna ketika bertemu orang lain. Warna gelap, terang, hitam, abu-abu, putih, biru dan yang lainnya. kisah persahabatan, cinta, keluarga..


Acute

.

.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre © Romance, Drama, Family

Rating © T

Warning © OOC, Typos, Gaje, Lebay, dll

* * *

Chapter 1 The Beginning

Terpaan sinar mentari pagi yang hangat di pusat kota, disesaki dengan orang-orang yang akan memulai aktifitas mereka di pagi senin musim semi. Orang-orang menyebrangi zebra cross. Mobil-mobil berlalu-lintanng. Pagi yang sibuk untuk Kota Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun…! Ayo cepat! Kita akan terlambat." Seru seseorang gadis disampingnya. Seorang gadis yang berciri khas mata yang sendu, surai rambut indigo, wajah yang manis, tubuh semampai, kemampuan memasak yang baik, pikiran, kepribadian yang lemah lembut adalah sifat alaminya yang sangat pemalu. Selain ketahanan fisiknya yang lemah, sifatnya yang terlalu mudah percaya dan iba kepada siapapun sehingga membuatnya terlalu polos dan kesehatannya yang amat sangat rapuh

"Hn." Saut seorang laki-laki disampingnya yang melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia berperawakan tinggi, tampan, jenius, terkesan "cool", bersurai raven dan hemat kata-kata tentunya.

Di dalam mobil Maybach Exelero, yang merupakan mobil super premium yang hanya dibuat berdasarkan pesanan. Harga sebuah mobil ini diperkirakan mencapai puluhan miliaran rupiah. Mobil ini memiliki desain coupe two seater dan diperkuat oleh mesin V12, Twin-turbo berkapasitas 5.908cc.

Dengan mesin itu, Maybach Exelero mampu melaju hingga 351 km/jam dan menyemburkan tenaga hingga 700 hp di putaran 5.000 rpm dengan torsi di putaran bawah 1.020 Nm di putaran 2.500 rpm.

Tentu saja bukan sebuah masalah bagi Klan Uchiha. Yang merupakan klan yang terpandang dan disegani karena memiliki banyak perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai bidang industri. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Itu mobil miliknya.

Seorang gadis dari klan Hyuuga yang bernama Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya dengan sabar menanggapi sikapnya itu.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun lama sekali menjemput Ku?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam tidak jelas

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya menghela napas, dan pasrah jika terlambat sampai sekolah.

Walaupun keluarga Hinata memiliki banyak saham di sekolahnya tetapi tetap saja Ia harus menaati peraturan sekolah. Ya, Klan Hyuuga adalah keluarga terpandang dan merajai banyak perekonomian di Konoha.

.

.

* * *

Ketika seorang petugas hampir menutup pintu gerbang sekolah, sebuah mobil mewah melintas masuk.

Konoha International High School. Sekolah tempat mereka menuntut ilmu untuk setahun kedepan. Tentu saja setelah melewati dua tahun disana.

"Syukur la, kita belum terlambat Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih dan melesat menuju kelasnya meninggalkan laki-laki dibelakangnya.

"Dasar ceroboh." Ucap Sasuke sambil memandang ke jok sampingnya, kemudian menenteng tas Hinata yang tertinggal di mobil dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

Hinata memang tidak bisa disalahkan Ia hanya panik karena hanya punya waktu 5 menit yang tersisa.

KIHS adalah sekolah internasional. Sekolah mewah dengan luas 215.000 kaki persegi tersebut memiliki pusat kebugaran dan taman di lengkapi atap, ditambah pusat kebugaran yang menawarkan lapangan basket berukuran penuh juga lapangan voli.

Dan seperti sebagian besar sekolah swasta lainnya, sekolah di KISH juga mengharuskan siswanya untuk mengenakan seragam. Dan tentunya.

Mereka akan diwajibkan memakai kemeja polo putih, blus atau turtleneck, bersama dengan celana abu-abu atau hitam, rok, jumper atau celana . Siswa dilarang menempelkan logo apapun selain milik sekolah, tapi mereka diizinkan memakai aksesoris warna apapun, termasuk kaus kaki, celana ketat, ikat pinggang, dasi dan hairbands.

Sekolah yang sangat luas dan lebar, kolam renang yang lebar serta lorong, aula,yang lux UKS dengan dokternya sendiri dari Konoha Hospital dan ruangan lainnya yang berukuran besar.

Tidak heran Hinata begitu panik hingga melupakan tasnya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya, Hinata sampai di kelasnya.

"Untung lah, Kakashi-sensei belum tiba." Hinata menghembuskan napas lega.

Hinata masuk menuju tempat duduknya di barisan ujung urutan ketiga dekat jendela, ini tempat favoritnya Hinata. Ia selalu bisa memandang keluar jendela saat Ia jenuh. Apalagi di depannya merupakan tempat duduk Sasuke. Ya, mereka memang selalu dekat.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan." Sambut Ten-ten teman sebangkunya.

"Ohayou, Ten-ten." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, dimana tas mu Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ten-ten bingung.

"E..eh? A..a aku meninggalkannya di mobil Sasuke-kun?" Dengan nada bertanya.

"Ahh.. Maaf, Ten-ten aku ingin mengambil tas ku dulu, ne." Kata Hinata sambil melangkahkan kaki-kakinya yang ingin keluar kelas.

Sesaat sebelum Hinata keluar Sasuke masuk dan menenteng tasnya. Hinata hanya merona malu karena melupakan tasnya dan merepotkan orang lain.

"Ini tas mu Hinata, jangan meninggalkannya lagi!" Seru Sasuke gemas karena Hinata selalu ceroboh.

"Go..gomen, Sasuke-kun." Gagap Hinata yang sedang malu.

Kakashi-sensei pun masuk dan mereka berdua pun duduk dibangku masing-masing. Dan pelajaran pun di mulai.

.

.

* * *

Kakashi-sensei adalah guru bidang studi biologi.  
Ia dikenal sebagai guru yang selalu telat dan mempunyai banyak alasan untuk menanggapi kebiasaan itu.

Dan Ia suka sekali membuat kelompok belajar. Menurutnya itulah metode belajarnya yang baik.

"Hari ini Saya akan membagi kelompok belajar" intruksi Kakashi.  
"Saya akan membacakannya, dengarkan Saya baik-baik." Seru Kakashi-sensei

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau, kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Ten-ten perhatian.

"Apa karena Kakashi-sensei yang membagi kelompoknya?" Tuduh Ten-ten

"Atau karena Kau tidak sekelompok dengan Sasuke, ya?" Tambah Ten-ten

"Ti.. ti tidak, aku hanya tidak terbiasa bersama yang lain." Jawab Hinata lemas

"Memang siapa pathner mu?" Balas Ten-ten

"Sa .. sabaku-san." Jawab Hinata

.

.

* * *

"Eer.. Sa..asabaku-san, b..bagaimana tugas kita?" Tanya Hinata gugup, Hinata sudah memustuskan untuk menghampirinya saat bel pelajaran telah selesai. Ia tidak ingin menunda-nundanya lebih lama lagi.

"Hn." Tanggap Sabaku berambut merah itu.

Hinata mengehela napas pelan, inilah yang membuatnya risau bagaimana Ia mengerjakan tugasnya sedangkan si Sabaku ini orangnya pendiam, dan mirip sasuke karena Ia juga sering menghemat kata-katanya. Ia juga tidak dapat menafsirkan bahasanya itu.

"Bai.. iklah, Aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri saja, bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata cemas dengan usulnya, bagaimana jika si Sabaku ini marah? Bagaimana ini?

"Tidak." Tolaknya tegas.

Hinata pun bingung apa yang mesti Ia lakukan saat ini  
Akhirnya Hinata menjawab "Kalau begitu bagaimana?" Tanya pada diri sendiri

"Berikan aku alamatmu, nanti sore aku akan datang." Putusnya.

"Bai...ik." Hinata terkejut.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hinata, kenapa lama?" Tanya Sasuke sebal.

"Go..goomen, Sasuke-kun."

"Ayo, masuk, kita pulang." Perintah Sasuke.

Hinata pun menurut saja dan masuk.

Perjalannan seperti biasa hening hingga sampai kerumah masing tapi setelah sasuke mengantarkan hinata terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

* * *

Pukul 3 sore Hinata telah menanti kedatangan Sabaku itu. Rasanya Hinata agak familiar tehadap sosok Sabaku muda itu. Tapi yang Hinata tau Dia adalah Sabaku Gaara yang memiliki otak yang handal dan pintar dikelasnya. Dia pun berteman dengan Sasuke.

"Na.. Nona muda?" Usik pelayannya itu pada nona mudanya itu hingga Hinata sedikit terkejut karena asik melamunkan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Ii..iya, ada apa?" Jawab dan Tanya Hinata .

"Ada yang mencari Anda, Hinata-sama." Jawab Pelayannya itu.

"Baiklah Aku akan menemuinya." Jawab Hinata  
"Ahh.. Ayame, panggilnya Hinata saja." Perintah Hinata terseyum dan bergegas ke ruang tamu.

Ayame sudah maklum dengan sikap nona mudanya itu. Ia memang selalu seperti itu tidak ingin dipandang lebih.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata menuju ke ruang tamu, ternyata si Sabaku itu benar-benar datang.

"Ss..sabaku-san." Sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah dan sedikit kikuk.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata dan melihatnya sebentar lalu menjawab dengan gumaman yang tak jelas. "Hn."

Hinata duduk lalu berkata " Bagaimana jika kita kerjakan tugasnya sekarang Sabaku-san?"

"Hn." Jawab Gaara cuek.

"Ki..kita harus mengamati pertumbuhan dan perkembangan tanaman, menurut Sabaku-san apa yang seharusnya menjadi objek penelitian kita?" Tanya Hinata

"Bunga." Jawab Gaara acuh

Hinata terkejut dalam hatinya. Tapi Hinata menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

* * *

T

B

C.


End file.
